Earth! Shugo Chara!
by Marianneanimelover
Summary: Rein, Fine, Bright, and Shade go to Earth and meet the guardians of Shugo Chara! They find out they are a holder of an element! Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Fine P.O.V

I woke up early today with my sister Rein. We are going to earth today! Along with Shade and Bright! I can't wait! I can't believe it has been 2 years wince we defeated the black crystal king. We were 10 at the time. We haven't seen the others since. *sigh* I miss Shade~!

Do you know a miracle? Camelot taught us to be more princess-like!

I got dressed in my comfiest but tomboyish outfit. Like a red and pink ti-dye T-shirt, pink mid-thigh shorts and a pair of pink hi-tops. I saw Rein waiting for me at the door. She was wearing a blue and light blue ti-dye shirt, a blue skirt and blue hi-tops. We gathered our bags and headed to the train. Rein and I have sorta changed our hair styles. My hair was now knee-length and usually in high twin-tails. Rein has her hair still at her waist and in a high pony tail.  
On the train, Rein was looking at the mirror then watching Good luck Charlie on the t.v screens on the back of the persons seat in front of her( Like on those planes). We were both waiting for the Good-bye Charlie special. I checked to make sure my 2 blue ribbons holding up my twin tails. In each row there are 4 seats and there was a seat between Rein and I for our bags. We continued watching the show. I decided to put my hair down for now.  
" excuse me, is this seat taken?" a voice next to me says. I know it was a male and the voice sounds familiar.  
" Oh, nobody is sitting here." I say mentioning the one next tor Rein. I saw a boy walk past me to sit in the seat next to Rein and someone sat on my left.  
" You have really pretty hair, you know?" he says as I brush it.  
" Eh? A-Arigatou." I say as he pets my hair. I felt like this is veerrrryyyy familiar. I look up and meet the boys purple eyes. We both jump back in surprise.

" Eh?! Fine?" he exclaims pointing a shaking finger at me.  
" Shade?!" I exclaim in the same tone  
" BRIGHT-SAMA/PRINCESS REIN?!" we hear next to us.

Rein P.O.V

I saw Fine motion for a guy with golden hair to sit next to us.  
" Eh?! Fine?" we hear next to us  
" Shade?!" My sister yells in shock. Shade? If that's Shade then that means..  
" Hi. My name is Br-" he says until I face him.  
" BRIGHT-SAMA/PRINCESS REIN?!" We exclaim pointing at each other.

Normal P.O.V

They eventually calmed down, had a reunion and caught up on how they were doing.

They arrived at Earth in a few hours. It was a very fast train.

Fine P.O.V

I breathed in the fresh winter air and stretched. We headed to the park like our parents told us to. We saw a girl with bubble gum hair and honey eyes treating a girl with brown hair in ribbons and brown eyes as they sat down with some other people. A boy with brownish reddish hair and emerald eyes were with them along with a girl with blonde twin tails and purple eyes. They seem to be eating ramen really fast. A boy with blonde hair and ruby eyes is now talking to bubble gum girl. Maybe they go to our new school? They are wearing similar uniforms but they wear it a bit differently. We sat on the benches and waited. While we waited we decided to come up with our new names. Apparently it is weird to be called 'Bright', 'Shade', and 'Fine'. Rein is the only one that is usable but she wanted to try a new one.  
" Alright! My new name is Machiko! Which means child of knowledge." Rein says standing.  
" That's weird~!" I say standing. When we stand it is a sign we already picked our names.  
" What's your name? What's weird?" Shade asked  
" Because I chose Sachiko. It means child of happiness." I say innocently pointing a finger at myself  
" Well, That must be a twin thing. My name is going to be...Nisshoku." Shade says standing.  
" nah! It is to long." I say dismissing it by waving my hand  
" My name will be Hikaru." says Bright.  
We all look at Shade as he pondered over his name.  
" Takeshi! It means fierce" he says. We all agree. I look behind us and see those 5 people who were eating were looking at us. Why? We didn't yell all this stuff.

Amu P.O.V

I got Yaya her ice cream. I sweat drop as I see the 'calm and cool' idol eating like never before. I talk to Tadase about guardian business and I notice a girl with Ruby eyes and long reddish pinkish hair looking at us. She notices and quickly go back to what she was doing. There was a girl who looked exactly like her but with blue hair and sea green eyes next to her and they stood up for something and talked. The rest of the guardians looked where I looked. They seemed to all agree on something. The girl looked back at us questioningly. Then Tsukasa came over to them asking them somethng. I wonder what.

Rein P.O.V

A man came up to us and said he is the one who will take care of us. He leads us to a HUGE house to fit our roles as royals. We walked down the pure white hallways and led us to our rooms.  
I walked into my room and gasped. It was pure white with a huge window/door to a balcony, a light blue king sized bed with a white and blue canopy. i opened a door and was very very very very very happy! It was a giant walk in closet with different dresses, shoes, tops, bottoms and everything!

Fine P.O.V  
I opened the door and oh my gosh it is awesome. it looked the same as Reins but the blue parts were light pink. I open the door that was like Reins closet. I had a closet with not too much dresses, more sporty and boyish clothing. I pouted but was happy. Then I found a note.  
"Open the hidden door." it says. What hidden door? I put it aside for now and scroll through the clothes to find my uniform. I saw some re dwood under something and I move it aside. There was a red door...Oooohhhhh. _That_ hidden door. I open it and became very very very very very very very very very very happy. It was the biggest cafe in my life. I even had my own personal chef. All my favorite food were there. Even sunny drops! I drooled until I heard a knock on my room door. I rush out of the closet and saw Shade sanding there. " Tsukasa said dinner should be ready in 10 minutes. He said take a bath and dry you hair as fast as you can." he says as he started to walk away  
" Hai~!" I say

Shade P.O.V

I entered my room and my jaw dropped. There was a small closet for my clothes, a king bed and a training room. It was awesome. Then Tsukasa told me to tell Fine and Rein about dinner.

Bright P.O.V

My room was amazing. It was gold and white, there was a room with a lot of practice dummies and a sword dummy. This was awesome!

Normal P.O.V

They all went to the dinning hall and saw the high-class food.  
"AWESOME!" Fine exclaims sitting down. They all ate and went to bed.

" Ne, are you sure this is the right uniform?" asks Rein. They have the same uniforms as Subaru magic academy.

" Of course! I am the headmaster, right!" he says as they ate breakfast.

Fine P.O.V

we headed out the door and then the gate to our house. We headed to school which was only a block away. We walked to school with me talking to Takeshi and Re-I mean Machiko talking to Hikaru. Me and Rein ran about 10 ft away from them. Then girls started to swarm them. They gave us a help me look but we stuck our tongues out and ran to class.

Later...  
"Minna! Let's introduce our new students." says Nikaidou-Sensei  
we walk in and most girls started to swoon and boys started to say they're in love with my sister. Oh well. I was always the one who wasn't that popular.  
" Yo. I'm Takakura Takeshi." Shade says  
" Hi. My name is Higuchi Hikaru." Says Bright smiling  
" HI My name is Himeragi Machiko. Nice to meet you!" says Rein bowing  
" NICE TO MEET YOU MACHIKO-SAMA!" Fan-boys exclaim  
" Himeragi Sachiko." I say not that loud but enough for the half of the class that isn't swooning could hear. For some reason all the popularity for them is sorta making me feel weird.

Lunch...  
Rein, Shade and Bright were surrounded again. I felt funny. I can't be jealous! No! I am the always happy Fine! I lightly slap my face and head outside. I head to the garden. I put my bento on the chair and bent down to look at the roses.

Kukai P.O.V

" Utau! Wanna rematch when we get to the royal guardian?" I say over the phone.  
" Yeah! I won't be beaten, Kukai!" She says hanging up. Man, I really wish this girl was my girlfriend.  
I jog to the royal guardian. I stop as I saw a red-headed girl with sad dull ruby eyes looking at the blue roses and some wilted red roses. I walk over to her.  
"Ne," I start  
"Hm?" she says turning around. It looks like she was crying but her faced stood blankly.  
" Come here." I says and drag her to the royal garden. She was saying stop it, stop, please! The whole time.  
" Minna! I'm here!" I announce to them as she hides behind me.  
"Kukai! You're late! Wait, who's that?" Utau asks as she walked over to her.  
" This is Himeragi Machiko's sister, Sachiko-Chan." I say pushing her out in front of me to show her to them

Fine P.O.V

I felt different from my usual self. Not cheery or happy. I felt cold, emotionless, powerful. I heard what the guy, Kukai I think said.  
" Don't call me Sachiko-Chan! It's Fine! Fine!" I say without thinking.

" Why are you yelling at me if it's fine?" he says. I was so mad I didn't bother thinking I just yelled.  
" My name is FINE!" I say. I went back to my old self and they looked scared.  
" Ah! I-I'm so sorry!" I say. I ran out to grab my lunch and eat, leaving them dumbfound.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this, throughout this story, I don't own any anime or anything except the plot.**

Fine P.O.V  
I made it back to the garden and ate my food in peace. I wonder what that fiery but emotionless feeling. I shrug it off for now not knowing how it would come back to me soon. I ate quickly so I could make it back to my class in time. I stopped as I heard voices. Shade? Rein?  
"Um...I really really love you!" yelled Shade as Reins eyes sparkled.

Rein P.O.V

"Ne, Re-I mean Machiko? Can you come here for a minute?" Shade asked with his cheeks red and an embarrassed look.  
"Hm? Sure?" I say walking with him out the class.  
" C-Can you help me?" he asked  
" Um...With what?" I ask  
" C-con...in...g...to...Ne" He mumbles  
" What?" I say not understanding a word he said  
" C-C-Confessing to F-F-F-Fine." he says my eyes sparkle.  
" OK!" I say  
" Um...I really really love you!" yelled Shade as my eyes sparkled. He _loves _her! Yes!

Fine P.O.V

I felt hot tears come to my eyes my self that was at that garden came back. I quickly fought it off. I acted like I came late. I jogged there.  
" Oh hey guys! What-ya up to?" I say jogging in place  
" Nothing!" They say. I pretended to be the innocent little Fine I am and questioned it. I entered the class and sat down. I saw as Bright, Rein, and Shade get crowded. I sighed and faced the window. I would've sworn I saw the whole soccer field on fire! Shade walked over to me.  
" Hey Fin-Sachiko." He says obviously not used to my new name.  
" Hey, Takeshi." I say playing with the necklace our parents gave us as a child. I had a red ruby, Rein had a blue gem, Shade had a purple gem, and Bright got a yellow one. Our mom told us that this would always protect us. I never take it off. I hear a horrid voice next to me that snapped me out of my thoughts.  
" Takeshi-Sama~!" It said.  
" I am Yamabuki Saaya." she says. I turn to look at her. Vomit green eyes and short red curly hair.  
" What do you want?" He says so bored. He never spoke to me like that. I'm glad.  
" Get away from this ugly _thing._" She says shooing me away.  
" Sachiko~ Help me~!" he complains as I stand up trying to leave as he reached out a pleading hand. I stuck my tongue out.  
" Maybe next time _Ta~ke~shi~_!" I say cutely trying to annoy the girl by saying his first name.  
" How dare you call Takeshi-Sama by his first name!" she exclaims. I ignore her and walk out.

_I __can't keep this little act anymore.  
I can't keep being innocent, dense, stupid.  
I want to let myself be free. Cold. Smart. Powerful._

What? Who said that?

_I'll show you who you really are._

Huh?

Then suddenly moments from under the age of 5. Different memories.

_I was doing sword play and had an emotionless face. My hair was down mid length. I was doing sword play even better than Bright. I was a prodigy. My mother and Father were there.  
" Good Fine! We are so proud of you!" Father says  
" Thank you father!" i say smiling.  
" Here Fine!" Says Mother handing me my necklace.  
" Ah! Pretty!" I say. My eyes still dull.  
" Rein, Shade and Bright got one too!" Father says.  
" Yay!" I say calling Shade, Rein, and Bright in.  
I knew Them back then? A man suddenly came in and tried to swoop us 5 year old's.  
" KYA!" says Rein crying to Bright. I realized she was crying. My dull little eyes widened.  
" You made Rein cry! I'll never forgive you! No mercy!" I scream suddenly holding a sword in my hand. It appeared it came from the power of my necklace. I smirk with my little mouth. I charge at him at nonhuman speed. It turned on fire. I slashed him and killed him. My face showed no fear and I looked at his corpse Angrily. My eyes softened at the sound of Rein crying.  
" Rein! It's okay! The evil man is gone now!" I say smiling. My face fell. She wasn't crying about the man. She was crying because of fear.  
_

_Fear of me._

_" Fine! You want us to erase Your memories and put false ones? With the others too?" My parents say.  
" Yes. I don't want to do sword play! I don't want to be feared by my sister! I don't need Shade or Bright! I don't want to fall in love with Shade!" I yell  
" But what about you! Your strong, beautiful, smart, talented, princess-like!" they protested  
" I need to hide it! I need to be dense, clumsy, dumb, non princess-like! Barely talented! Not musical talent! Baking talent! or art talent!" I argue  
" Fine. If that's what you want." says Father with a sad face lifting his hand on my small head. A bright light flashed and I open my eyes.  
" CAKE!" I exclaim heading to the kitchen._

Suddenly I got a huge head ache as soon as I entered the classroom, looking at my friends.  
" FINE!" They exclaim as the room got dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shade P.O.V**

I was in the classroom and suddenly Fine collapsed.  
" FINE!" we exclaim. Luckily no one else was in that classroom. I lost at rock paper scissors so I had to carry her to the nurse's office. She was light. Very light. Even if she eats that much? I'm shocked.

1 hr later...

**Fine P.O.V**

I woke up with a start. No one was in the room. I sat up and went outside.

**Shade P.O.V**

I came back with Rein and Bright to the nurses office since we left to bring her food. We almost dropped dropped the food as we didn't see Fine.

"Fine! Fine!?" We called. She walked over to us holding a blade.  
" hey guys! Huh? Why were you calling my name?" she asks as she wiped her sword which had cotton.  
"We didn't know were you were, Idiot!" I yell at her. She sunk down and stuck her tongue out at me.  
" Gomen, gomen. I was eating cake!" she says, somehow, though I could tell she was lying. she hid her blade as all of us were looking away. I watched but she didn't know. She threw her sword at an exact angle to an opening door to a vase which got an accurate result. How did she do that?

**Fine P.O.V**  
I decided to shake this off so I said, " Ne, let's go to the amusement park." I say pretending to look at all the sweets.

" Sounds fun! Let's go get ready!" Says Rein dragging me to who knows where.  
" Omatase!" says Rein dragging me along. My cheeks were red from embarrassment. Rein has forced me into a plain pink undershirt, a layered skirt, a white vest on top which was tied at the bottom and Mary janes.  
" Whoa. What happened to you?" asks Shade as we met them at the park entrance. Shade was wearing a plain-white T-  
"R-R-Rein." was all I could say. He 'oohed' as we head into the park.  
" Ne, let's go to the haunted house!" Says Shade with the others grinning, completely forgetting that I had a fear of this stuff. I sigh and follow just hoping to get it over with.

We entered the place. It looked so real and...old. There were real-life looking cob webs and robotic bats flying around. Even Rein looked a bit scared. She clung to Bright for dear life. His hand was moving rapidly, I guess Rein was suffocating his arm. Then a horrid _screech!_ came into ear and they scrambled. I stood there, in fear, my legs shaking, my hands, trembling like a child's, my eyes widened full of fear and worry. I felt my legs lose all energy as I sank to my knees.  
" Rein? Bright? Shade?" I ask quietly hoping to find that this was all a joke. They didn't forget me here, they hadn't forgotten about my fear. A memory flashed to me.

_" Rein? Bright? Shade? Where are you?" A little girl says. She has red hair and is about 5. She seemed to be lost in a house. There was dust, webs, bugs, etc. She started to sink down to the ground, crying.  
" R-Rein?! Bright?! Shade?! Anyone! Save me!" She cried. A figure appeared before her. Her legs seemed to not work. She scooted away crying louder.  
" No! Konaide! Konaide! Get away!" She screamed. He seemed to have a sinister grin on his face.  
" No! NO!" She screamed Then finally her red ruby went from a fearful, wet ruby color to a dull blood-red color. She stepped closer and held out a hand as if she pushed someone.  
" Form." she says in a robotic voice. A red magic circle appears.  
" Type: killing. Name: sword breaker." she says , then a silver blade comes through the magic circle with a golden handle with a red phoenix on it. The girl stabbed him until he stopped moving. She broke out of her trance.  
" eh?" she says looking at the corpse.  
" KYA!" She screamed. A little Rein, Bright and Shade came. They say the passed out little girl which was recognizable as Fine there. Shade carried her as they contacted the police._

I started to cry. This was no walk in the park.

**Rein P.O.V**

I ran to who knows where. I dragged Bright-Sama with me. I took a moment to regain my breath.  
" where's Fine?" asks Bright-Sama  
" EH? She must be with Shade." I say remembering that she was afraid of these things. We start walking, trying to find the exit. I tripped over something and fell over.  
" AH!" I exclaim in pain  
" Rein, are you OK?" Bright-Sama asks, worry in his tone.  
" I'm fine." I say. I try to get up but pain flows through. Bright rushes over. He quickly got a handkerchief and wrapped it around my knee where there is a cut. My face went pink.  
"Arigatou, Bright-Sama." I say  
" Just call me Bright." he says

We find the exit and see Shade there, waiting.  
" Yo! Where's Fine?" he says  
"E-Eh? I thought she was with you!" I exclaim  
" No! She must have gotten lost during the scramble!" he says. I was panicking my head off.  
" Let's go back." he says. We agree and head back.

**Fine P.O.V**

I waited, for what felt like hours, I eventually fell asleep.

**Shade P.O.V**

We split up. Rein went with Bright as I go on my own. I followed our footsteps. i saw a flash of Pink hair and immediately ran over. Fine was there. Her eyes were closed. I put my face close to hers. She was breathing. I blushed at how cute her face was. I carried her princess-style.  
" Oh my gosh Fine!" Rein yelled as we found them at the exit.  
"Hm?" she murmurs as she woke up.  
" A-Ah!" she says...Blushing. Maybe she likes me too?

**I do not own FBNFH/Gyu!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fans...Fans...weirdo?

Fine P.O.V  
I felt the heat rush to my face as I see Shade carrying me. I was let down soon after and Rein tackled me in a hug.

later...

We were at the mall and then...  
"Ah! IT'S BRIGHT-SAMA AND SHADE-SAMA!" Me and Rein screamed. They gave us a look that said "What on earth are you doing?" We grinned evil at them as we step aside so we don't get hit by fans. This is payback for ruining our meal.

Flashback...  
"Itadakimasu!" Me and Rein chorused. Then when we were about to eat, Bright and Shade pulled us to the arcade.  
Flashback end...

We abandoned them after watching for 2 minutes. We saw multiple people. A girl with light brown hair and emerald eyes yelling at a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with a girl with black hair and brown eyes. Then we saw a girl with reddish, brownish hair and blue eyes arguing with a boy with dark brown hair and the same blue eyes, a girl with purple hair and same blue eyes trying to stop the fight along with a boy with light blondish brownish hair and blue eyes. We also saw a girl with red-orange hair in a ponytail with cotton candy pink eyes, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and a...Boy? No it's a girl with raven hair and forest green eyes at the candy shop.

We accidentally ran into a girl with red hair and green eyes. I think she goes to our school...

"Hmph! How dare you run into me, Yamabuki Saaya!?" she says doing an Ojou-Sama laugh. That's right. She is that annoying arrogant girl who keeps clinging to the popular boys. I just walked away, ignoring her. Shade and Bright caught up to us in new disguises. Shade had blue eyes and jet black hair. Bright had black hair with the same red eyes.

**Hi Minna! Sorry It's short I am in a hurry. I don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

Fine P.O.V

We eventually got home after an exhausting day.

"W-W-We're home." we pant. A large amount of fan girls were pulling and chasing us the entire time. I headed to my room. I ran a flashback from the time they were chasing us perpetually in my head. Shade must like Rein better than me...

She's pretty, smart, kind, lady-like, and talented for dancing -all different kinds- and fashion. I'm sporty, smart, cute, and only know how to play violin, piano and sing. He is always looking at her.

_"I wish...I wish I could be more confident with myself and be honest. I wish that I could be able to express my feelings towards Shade and be the best I can be."_

I was feeling so lazy today. I was on my bed, my hair was down to my knees and I wore a pink skirt and a a black thin sweater with a pink heart. I know I'm a tomboy and hate this kind of stuff but I don't hate it , I just don't like it since it doesn't do me well on my sports. I sat up and decided to go for a stroll.

I grabbed the keys to my room- so no one finds out I'm gone- lock the door, slip on some white thigh-high socks, then put some black combat boots on. I pulled a little group of hair near the front and braided it. I tied it with a black ribbon and got my phone. I slipped my phone into my left boot and jumped through the balcony. Little did I know, an egg that was white and had pink hearts with crowns and angel wings.  
I walked to the beach which was actually near here. I saw that girl...Hinamori-San, I think? Yeah, she was there with that hyper girl, the prince charming, a jock, and...Hoshina Utau? Wow. I climbed to a cliff and just stood there. I enjoyed the breeze making contact with my skin, pulling my hair gently with it. It feels nice going out to the fresh air once in a while.

Amu P.O.V  
We were heading to the beach and I was splashing water at Yaya.  
"Huh? Who's that..." I trail off. They follow my sight. We say a pretty girl with a smiling face and her braid blowing with the rest of her hair. We climbed the cliff too.  
"Um...Excuse me?" I ask. She turns around. She seemed familiar. Then we heard a phone vibrate. She reached in her shoe and fished out her phone.  
"Hello?" she asked. She kind of sounds like...Himeragi Sachiko. But that's impossible.

"Ah! shade! Now? Eto, I'm in my room." she says. Did she sneak out or something?  
"LIAR!" We heard a yell through the phone.  
"H-Huh?" she asked, pretending to be confused  
"I was listening to you on the phone but I was in front of your room and heard no talking." he says  
"Fine, fine. I'll be back in a few minutes." she says and hung up. She ran past us.

Fine P.O.V  
I jogged home and opened the door. Shade was there with an angry face. Uh oh~  
"Hm? Who're you?" he asked. He doesn't recognize me. "U-Um. A classmate of Machiko-Chan. I'm here because she is going to help me pick out a dress for a date. He he he~" I blurt out, running to the hallway with all the bedrooms. I sneaked into my room and changed into my pajamas. I pretended that I just took a nap so I messed up my hair a bit and forced a yawn as I exit my room. Shade looks at me.  
"Nani o?! You called me when I was taking a nap in my closet!" I say grumpy. His expression turned to a confused one.  
"What? Don't judge me! I have a little secret in there!" I say, hiding an egg I found on my bed in my pocket.  
"O-Oh. Okay?" he says and walks off. I just walk down the hall until I heard Rein scream at me.  
"What is it Rein?" I ask calmly. In the inside I was so scared I thought I was going to faint  
"You!" She says, stomping up to me. Shade and Bright just watch.  
"Come with me!" she exclaims, dragging me to her room.  
"Ugh! Your hair is a mess!" She complained, brushing it out. I sighed. She'll always be like this won't she?

I walked back to my room after dinner. I watched the egg. It had a strange design. Hearts with angel wings and a little crown on the top of the heart.  
"Wah!" I blurted as the egg started to crack. This mini girl popped out. She had red hair like me in cute high twin tails with the pattern on the egg. The clips holding the hair up were the hearts with the little angel wings and crown. She opened her purple eyes.  
"Nice to meet you. My name is Akira. I represent your dream to become Shade's lover and to speak your mind." she winks  
"Ha?" I question  
"I'm a shugo chara."


End file.
